The present disclosure relates to features of user interfaces. Innovations in computers and applications are designed to make our lives easier. However, the information that users process using the computers and applications has become more complicated. User interfaces used in day-to-day applications often include features that allow the user to interact with the user interface using a gesture, such as a swipe or a drag-and-drop. However, gestures are not typically supported in enterprise applications, such as applications that users use to interact with large amounts of analytical data. Moreover, mobile devices, because of their limited screen size, can provide challenges for navigating through the analytical data.